The Midnight Ball Of The Haunted Mansion
It was back in 1974, in Walt Disney World, Florida, that a mansion was lit up inside, one night. Two boys stood at the beginning of a long line of people. "Gee, Melvin, The Haunted Mansion, what a ride it'll be!" one boy told the other one. "Yeah, Henry, I have never been on this ride before" Melvin replied to him. A few minutes later, Melvin and Henry entered the Haunted Mansion, together. They waited in the darkness for about a minute and then something rather creepy occurred. There appeared a skeleton of a bride, dressed in a white-gown and veil. She cackled at Melvin and Henry. They screamed at the ghostly-zombie. The corpse spoke, "good evening boys, my name is Constance, I lived in this mansion in 1884, with my husband who was a sea-captain. Then he murdered me with poison that I drank in my wine, for being unfaithful to him with other men, while he was away at sea, it was my sin and error. He hung himself afterwards". The phantom of Constance vanished. The boys ran in the dark until they found a doom-buggy and took a seat in it. The doom-buggy started moving and approached a row of five mirrors, upon the wall. Melvin and Henry noticed a ghost with eerie-eyes that glowed, with white-shrouds on, looking back at them, laughing, in each mirror. The specter's eerie-eyes, glowed a bright-red. They passed the mirrors in the doom-buggy and looked in the ballroom, down the hallway. Ten ghosts of the ball, materialized in the ballroom. They had, white and blue-gowns and veils, covering themselves. They floated around the ballroom, as the overhead chandeliers lit up. Melvin and Henry jumped in surprise. They screamed in terror, as the doom-buggy moved passed the ballroom, and saw another specter, in a black top-hat and cape, standing by the exit. He held up an ax, and his face was a skull and he had skeletal-hands, also wearing a black-tuxedo and shoes. "I am the husband of Constance, boys, who was a sea-captain!" the skeleton cackled at them. Melvin and Henry screamed in terror at the zombie, but the phantom of the sea-captain disappeared with his ax. All of a sudden, a photo-negative Mickey Mouse appeared before them, as the doom-buggy moved forward. "I can pull my head off fellas ha-ha!" the monster laughed at them, in a bizarre Mickey Mouse voice and dripped yellow, thick, slime out of its mouth, as it removed its photo-negative tuxedo and bow tie, showing its ghastly white arms and chest, laughing maniacally. Then, the creature disappeared. The boys screamed, but a phantom in a white-gown, materialized. She was transparent and had a white-veil over her face, floating before them, in the darkness. She handed Melvin and Henry each a plate of vanilla cake. The phantom disappeared and the doom-buggy stopped. The boys got out of the doom-buggy and ran out the exit. In the backyard, they saw tall, blue tree-monsters, with eerie-eyes of yellow. All five of the creatures moved around them in a circle and they screamed and took off running. Category:Mind break Category:Disney Category:Ghost